


Rainy Days in The City

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese stop at a music store they like.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 23





	Rainy Days in The City

Carol held the umbrella over their heads while Therese kept her head down, hands shoved in both pockets of her coat. As they walked together through the watery, rain-slicked sidewalks of town, they passed by a few men in business suits, and ladies wearing headscarves. Public transportation, such as cars and local buses, drove steadily through the rain-slicked roads, honking their horns with annoyance.

Therese glanced over to find Carol stopping in front of a record store, the same one they tried going last week. She waited as Carol drew the umbrella close before following her inside the shop with a tiny bell ringing above their heads. 

A record player set on a stack of papersleeved-discs was spinning out orchestra music of violins and cellos that had put the mood for such a dreary sort of weather. The shopkeeper standing behind the store counter had greeted the two ladies, finding the individuals very different from each other, making them so unique.

Carol nodded her head in return as Therese smiled back. She began to move her feet towards a table filled with crates of musical artists and musicians in alphabetical order. 

“Anyone in particular I can help you find?” the shopkeeper asked, watching Therese’s fingers flipping through record after record in a crate.

“Nobody comes to mind,” she said.

“We’re just looking,” Carol added. “Last time we tried coming here, your shop was closed up?”

“Yes. For a two-week remodel,” the shopkeeper explained.

“Ah.”

Therese pulled back to sneeze from all the dust she collected from the sheets of music. Carol blessed her and began rummaging her clutch bag for a tissue.


End file.
